Talk:Seven Deadly Sins
Is Miku's "Acedia" song Miniature Garden Girl or not? Because in the Evils Kingdom album site, Miku's character is "Doll" in a section of the characters associated with the Deadly Sins, and she also had a tag on NicoNicoDouga that has the word "acedia", but it's not like the other tags like "七つの大罪:嫉妬【invidia】" (taken from Luka's song The Tailor at Enbizaka) but it is "悪ノ王国ﾌﾞｯｸﾚｯﾄに「ａｃｅｄｉａ」の文字". So how do we put this? Kuzlalala 12:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Without doubt there are some kinds of relationship between Seven Deadly Sins series and "Miniature Garden Girl" http://akunooukoku.com/ However it's still not clear that it belongs to the series, since it has already in Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta(Clockwork Lullaby series). It would be better to add the song to the "related songs" section of this article, adding a link to the song's main article by now. Tags on Niconico Douga are not always reliable enough unless it is locked by the author, but I think "悪ノ王国ﾌﾞｯｸﾚｯﾄに「ａｃｅｄｉａ」の文字" can be added to the song's section of "Clockwork Lullaby series" article as long as the tag is there. Blacksaingrain 15:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Source please. "moonlit bear" does not reflect sloth. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :We can safely say now that Acedia is "GIFT from Princess Sleep-Bringer"... As for the acedia quote, it says "Aku no oukoku BOOKLET ni "ACEDIA" no moji". That basically means something like "Evil's Kingdom's Character Card for Sloth", and it refers to the fact that the card with Acedia on it (of the six cards now released) has Miku from Miniature Garden Girl on it instead of Margarita. 始まりの罪423 00:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chrono Story You must put it in related songs,because talk of the Original Deadly Sin,what was divided in the 7. 06:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC)(Making acount) Yeah, I was thinking the same too. Now the question is if should we do a article to the little arc which that songs belongs, too. The Chrono Story is the sequel of the songs Moonlit Bear ''and ''Okizari Tsukiyoshou. Adept-eX 01:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Tailor's fate It should be noted that this is the only sin as of yet that the main character neither repents nor dies. She says "I have to go on with my work" every time when she kills someone. And in the end she says that again. Doesn't this mean in the end she killed herself? Today I found ucrainian fandub on youtube O_o in it killed women were all sisters to the man. I thought - "aren't they supposed to be his wife and two daughters" but then realized there were not such words in the song, there was only "whole family of four" So, they don't have to be his wife and daughters, right? In the Evils Kingdom CD Booklet specifies that Elluka, as her body (Lukana Octo's) was growing thin, she started looking for a new one. When she found her new host (Kayo), she originally had "a beautiful black hair" so she made her Body Swap technique backwards merging herself with her. But by doing this, her hair turned from black to peach(pink) and by taking her scissors she "increased" Kayo's sin and commited mass murder. In her character card from the site says: "Whether was jealousy or madness, she was crazy from the beginning (this may point that the "original Kayo" was in love with the man prior the events of the song)". For short, Kayo ends up to actually being Elluka, and after the incident she went looking for the rest of the sins. MaxusFox23 23:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) In the PV for Chrono Story, when Elluka first apears, she is shown with 2 "other" women. If what is above is correct and Kayo did have black hair at first, it is possible that the 3 women that appear are the 3 "forms" of Elluka. The Blonde being the "original" Elluka, the Pink haired one is Lukana, and the one with black hair facing the back is Kayo. Akujiki Musume Konchiita - English Title Since it came out, we've called Gula at least five different names. Eupicarean Daughter of Evil Conchita, for example, was one of the early names for it. The current name we have is Repulsive Food Eater Conchita. Why? The strict Translation of it may be "poor-food-eating-girl Conchita", but a better translation is "Conchita the Glutton". Akujiki means Gluttony, or at least in Chrono Story it does, and "Musume" means Girl, so why not just shorten "Gluttony Girl" to "Glutton"? I think it makes a lot more sense and it's more compact than "Repulsive Food Eater". Just a suggestion. 始まりの罪423 18:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Acedia's Sinful Item I think the item for Acedia is incorrect and this one really is the Clockwork Doll from Girl of a Miniature Garden. In that song the other Sinful Items (The Lucifenia's Mirrors, the Marlon Spoon and the Conchita's Glass) mocks saying to the doll that she is the same thing than them; also in the song Chrono Story the doll appears along the Wind, the initial form that took Acedia ''after the fragmentation of the Original Sin; and finally in "Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song" the Doll is also mentioned dancing with The Wind. All this points that the Doll is the Item for "Sloth". Besides, in all the songs of the series, the Sinful items are never showed or mentioned with exception of "Tailor of Enbikaza". Adept-eX 06:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Not necesarilly true. In Venomania, the sword is shown, and it's a proven item. But besides that, the items are usually mentioned in alternate songs, like Heartbeat Clocktower (scissors, sword), Mini Garden Girl (cup, spoon, two mirrors), Resounding Song (sword, cup, mirrors and glass, scissors, spoon, doll, forest), and master of the graveyard (cup). Because of that, I agree with you. Also, there are more than one item for each sin. First envy is a spring, then a jar of water from the spring, then scissors dipped in it. It transfers through contact. 18:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) is there a way to change the article's thumbnail? At the end of the articles appears the section '"Read More"', showing different related articles with their respective thumbnail. Generally this one is the first image found in that article, but for strangely for this article is the image of ''"Heartbeat Clock Tower", which doesn't correspond. Is there a way for change this thumbnail? Adept-eX 18:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Seth?! Ok, someone changed the name chart again, so for that I wan to point out some information if someone wants to change it again. As I know, Seth is the third son of Adam and Eve, born after the slaying of Abel by Cain. I know that some people found discrepancy that Satan and Lucifer are different demons. Really I don't known much about the theme, I'm not a theologian and I'm not interested in study Demonology (the topic creeps me out >.>;;;), but some scholars (Catholic and Jewish) had pointed that possibly were a confusion in the past and that both names were confused to a single identity. Adept-eX 16:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sin Table should we add column for the initial phrases? KingStarfire 00:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I think the chart is already too satured, in fact I'm thinking delete the column for the Cappricio Farce's characters and add it to The Evillious Chronicles. I'm think isn't need because their initial phrase in their respective song's section, after their respective keywords. 19:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC)